


I can't think of a title for this, sorry.

by littlehorror



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean and Cas trying to hide their relashionship, I really don't know how to tag, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehorror/pseuds/littlehorror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are dating, Dean is nervous, Cas is patient and Sam is confused and mildly suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't think of a title for this, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for months and I have a very strong urge to write it while I wait for inspiration for my other fics. Don't expect it to be good. Really.

It all started when Dean got drunk. Really drunk. He had been trying to get Cas drunk, but somehow got completely wasted in the process. The angel, however, did not seem affected by the alcohol. He was observing Dean curiously. 

"Dean? Are you alright?"

Dean looked up, startled. 

"Cas! You have reeeeeally nice eyes!"

"Oh. So do you, Dean. Should I take you back to the bunker? You look rather inebriated."

Dean stood up, and promptly fell in a heap in cas' lap.

"You talk funny, Cas. I like it."

Dean appeared suddenly entranced by Cas' hands.

"I like you. You 'ave nice hands."

Cas decided it was probably time to take Dean home.

"Dean, I don't believe you should drive in this state. I will have to use 'angel mojo'."

"Caaaaas! Can't you drive?"

"No, Dean. I have never learned, and you don't let anyone drive your 'baby'."

Dean's head was now resting on Cas' shoulder.

"I'd let you drive her." He mumbled.

Cas decided that there was no point discussing this with Dean at the moment. He spread his wings, and flew back to the bunker.

Dean was now curled comfortably in Cas' arms, and when Cas attempted to put him down on the bed, protested loudly.

"Caaas. 'M warm."

"Dean, you must lay down."

He tried to put him down again, but Dean hung on like a monkey. They both ended up in a heap on the bed. Dean was giggling loudly.

"You fell on the bed, Cas!"

"Yes, Dean. Now let me up."

But Dean was already curling back into Cas.

"Stay."

"But Dean, I do not require sleep."

"Please, Cas. Stay with me."

Cas didn't see any reason to leave. He was quite enjoying the warmth of the hunter's body, so he stayed.

Dean twisted so he was facing Cas on the bed. They stayed that way for a moment, before Dean leaned in and placed a surprisingly tender kiss on Cas's lips.

Cas was going to ask about that, but Dean was already fast asleep, curled up against Cas's chest.

 

The next morning, Dean woke up with a throbbing headache. Then he noticed the arm draped over his waist. He turned around, and found himself looking into the impossibly blue eyes of his favourite angel. 

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Uhm, why are you in my bed with me?"

Cas appeared confused and possibly hurt by his question.

"You refused to let me up."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's quite alright."

They stayed like that for a minute, before Dean seemed to remember himself, and got up.

"Ugh. I feel like death."

Cas was up in an instant.

"Are you alright, Dean? Are you dying? How may I help?"

"Dude! It's just a hangover. I'll live."

Cas put his hand on Dean's forehead, and released some of his grace into the hunter.

Dean felt a strange warmth course through him. When Cas took his hand away, his head no longer hurt.

"Wow. Thanks, Cas."

Just then, Sam opened the door.

"Hey, Dean. You okay?"

"Yeah, Sam. I just found the cure to hangovers."He said, before pushing past Sam. 

"Hey, Sammy you want pancakes?" He called from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Cas and Sam wandered into the kitchen. Sam sat down at the table, while Cas stood awkwardly in the doorway.

Sam took no notice, but Dean did immediately. 

"Cas, dude sit down."

"I'm sorry, I was unsure of my welcome."

Sam looked up at him, about to say something, but Dean beat him to it.

"Cas, you are just as welcome here as Sam. You're family, ya hear?"

Cas smiled, and Dean thought it was probably the biggest smile he'd ever seen on the guy. 

"Thank you, Dean."

 

After breakfast, Dean decided to buy groceries. This was usually Sam's job, but Dean wanted to drive a bit.

He went out to get his car, but it was nowhere to be found. He was about to panic, when memories from the night before flooded his brain. Okay, he'd left the impala at the bar. Oh shit. He kissed Cas. Before he could panic completely, he went back inside to look for Cas. He found him reading one of the many books that were laying around the bunker.

"Cas? I need you to take me back to the bar to get baby."

Cas flew him back to the bar, and Dean was relieved to find his beloved car in prefect condition.

"C'mon, Cas. We're going grocery shopping."

About ten minutes into the drive, Dean worked up the courage to talk to Cas.

"Um, Cas? I'm sorry about last night."

Cas turned to face him.

"What are you sorry for?"

Shit. Did he have to make this even harder?

"I guess I'm sorry for kissing you."

"There's no need to apologize, I found it quite pleasant. I believe I have wanted to do that for a long time." 

Cas said this casually, but Dean felt like he was about to explode. Could his feelings possibly be mutual?

"You have?"

"Yes, Dean. I have thought about it many times."

Cas didn't seem to notice how his words were affecting Dean, who was having a very hard time concentrating on driving and not kissing the angel.

Dean parked quickly in front of the grocery store, before immediately unbuckling his seatbelt. He turned to face Cas, took his face in both hands, and planted a firm kiss on the other man's lips. Cas sat there, stunned, before hastily returning the kiss. They kissed desperately for a few minutes, before pulling apart. They stared at each other for a while, both breathing heavily, before Dean remembered where they were.

"Cas, lets go do the fucking shopping and then we can continue."

Cas was reluctant to get up, but they both got out of the car.

They were roaming the isles of the grocery store, trying to find the 'healthy apples' for Sam. Cas was very impatient.

"Dean, these are apples! Why can't we buy these?"

"I don't know. Sam usually does this. He says to get the 'healthy kind', whatever that means. They're freaking apples. Aren't they all healthy?"

After another five minutes, Dean gave up, and grabbed whatever he could find, before paying, and dragging Cas back to the car.

"That's it! That's the last time I go shopping! I'm DONE!"

Dean dumped the groceries in the back of the car, and drove back to the bunker.

 

When they finally arrived home, they dumped all the bags on the table and hurried past a slightly stunned Sam.

"Uh, guys? Are you okay?"

"Never been better!" He heard Dean shout, before slamming his door. There was silence after that, apart from the sound of Dean's laughter. Sam simply shrugged, and returned to his book.

 

Two months later, Dean and Cas were trying to plan another date. They had been having a bit of trouble finding time to go out alone, without raising suspicions. Dean was hesitant about telling Sam about his relationship with Cas. He knew his brother probably wouldn't mind, but then he remembered his dad's reaction, and decided it was better to play it safe. He didn't want to risk losing Sam. Cas seemed to understand, and although he wanted to be able to hold Dean's hand in front of Sam, he respected Dean's wishes.

They decided to go out on Saturday. 

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Cas and I are going out."

"Okay. I'll come with."

"No!" Dean said, a bit too quickly.

"I mean- no, you don't need to come, Cas and I are fine."

Sam had a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, okay, but I kinda need to get out of the house. We haven't had a hunt in a while."  
Dean couldn't think of anything to say that would convince Sam to stay without making him suspicious, so he simply shrugged, and tried not to look too disappointed. 

"Okay. We're not hunting, though."

He ran off to find Cas. 

"CAS! We can't go on a date today, Sam insisted on coming too!"

Cas looked disappointed, but nodded. "Alright. We can try another time."

Dean could tell it was about time he told Sam.

"I'll tell him soon, Cas. I love you."

He didn't even realize what he'd said until he saw the happy and surprised look on Cas' face.

"You do?"

Dean smiled, and placed a soft kiss on Cas' lips.

"Of course."

Cas smiled.

"I love you too."

Dean was about to kiss Cas again, when Sam walked in.

Dean jumped away from Cas and looked nervously to Sam.

Sam was beginning to wonder what was up with Dean. He had been acting rather jumpy lately. Maybe he'd finally realized he had a crush on Cas? Sam had known about that for a long time, maybe Dean had finally pulled his head out of his ass and noticed his feelings? Oh god what if Dean was planning on asking Cas out tonight? That would explain his look of disappointment when Sam had wanted to come along.

"Dean?"

"Uh, yeah, Sam?"

"Can I talk to you?" He said, gesturing toward the kitchen.

"Um, sure." Dean responded, glancing nervously at Cas, before following his brother.

"Am I intruding?"

Dean looked slightly panicked.

"I- intruding?"

"Come on, Dean, I know you have a crush on Cas, I don't mind. I just thought maybe you'd worked up the courage to ask him out. And don't even try to deny this, you obviously like him." Sam was expecting Dean to deny everything, get angry, anything but the reaction he received. Dean was laughing uncontrollably. He tried to stop his laughing, but one look at Sam's confused face had him exploding in another fit of laughter.

"Um, Dean?" Sam was extremely confused, and starting to question his brother's sanity.

"Oh- Oh my god, Cas! Get in here!" Dean managed to get out. He was still laughing.

Cas looked about as confused as Sam, but he was also looking at Dean with soft amusement.

"Yes, Dean? What is so funny?"

"Sam- Sam says I should ask you out. Apparently I was't as discreet as I thought." 

Cas started chuckling alongside Dean, while Sam looked on in growing confusion and worry.

"Are you guys alright? Care to tell me what's so funny?"

When Dean finally managed to get his laughter under control, instead of answering Sam's question, grabbed Cas's face and kissed him right on the lips. Cas didn't even hesitate. He kissed Dean like it was something he did everyday and hardly thought twice about. Sam just stood there, stunned.

"What?" Dean and Cas separated.

Dean looked at Sam, and almost started laughing again. Sam thought he seemed hopeful and maybe a little nervous.

"Am I missing something?"

"We've been dating for two months. I was trying to take Cas out for our two month anniversary, but you got in the way. Guess I'm not quite as stupid and emotionally constipated as you think." Dean said with a slight smirk.

"Wait- two months? Really?"

Cas and Dean nodded in unison.

"But- how didn't I know about that?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"I wanted to tell you, but I was scared."

Sam was confused again.

"Why were you scared?"

"Well, I didn't want you to react the same way as dad."

Cas started rubbing comforting circles on Dean's hand.

"Oh. Wait- what did dad do!?"

Dean tensed. "I don't want to talk about that. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but now you know, so if you don't mind, I'm going to take my boyfriend out for dinner. See ya!"

Dean said, as he dragged a smiling Cas out the door, leaving a still slightly stunned Sam behind.

"Well, shit."

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you


End file.
